


The Truth Be Known

by darket15



Category: D Gray-man
Genre: Complete, Humor, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darket15/pseuds/darket15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YULLEN WEEK 2012 - Over the past six months Kanda and Allen’s demeanor to each other had been playing havoc on their sprouting emotions for one another. Komui would like them to just settle this.  An idea forms for Komui and Timcanpy when Innocence comes in to the Black Order with a unique power. This could be the solution they’ve been looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Be Known

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yullen Week 2012 – Day 1 ~ Theme: OFF THE MAP ~ Happy Birthday Kanda and Allen.
> 
> BETA READER: TheRedButlerFan  
> DISCLAIMERS: D. Gray-man and characters belong to Katsura Hoshino’s: Allen Walker (Bean Sprout), Kanda Yuu

* * *

 

‘I’m finally home from that disastrous train ride with Bean Sprout!’ Kanda mutters, while he’s marching toward his room, fuming about the incident on the train with Allen.

“Hey Yuu, wait up!” Lavi shouts from down the hall. He catches up with Kanda showing a big smile on his face. 

“Lavi, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Yuu, in fact, I don’t want to talk to you or anyone else,” quips a frustrated Kanda.

“Whoa! I know you come back from missions in bitter moods but this seems more than the norm even for you Kanda.” Lavi says, stepping back and putting his hands up in front of him in a defensive gesture.

“So what happened this time on your mission with Allen?” Lavi chuckles to himself. 

Everyone at headquarters has come to know when Kanda comes back from a mission with Allen, his anxiety level increases.

“He fucking drives me insane! He’s impulsive, reckless, disagreeable, and an idiot!” Kanda spews out, his face flushing.

“Wow, Allen sure hit a button with you. So, what did he do this time?” Lavi probes further.

“He told me my fingernails needed a trim! What moron would say something like that to me? So what, I find it troublesome to keep my nails trim, I just don’t want to bother with them.” Kanda says, annoyed, and stands in front of Lavi with his arms crossed over his chest, tapping his foot impatiently, still fuming about this little episode with Allen which Lavi finds quite amusing.

These are the ‘problems’ the two of them have been having over the past eight months. Kanda doesn’t realize what is happening between the two of them – nor does Allen. 

‘Why don’t the two of them just do it and get it over with. It’s so obvious these two want each other, but are too caught up in their pride to let their barriers down,’ Lavi’s thinking.

“Did he say, or do anything other than that to cause you to be so upset Kanda?” Lavi asks, trying to get a clearer picture of what else would cause Kanda to be so riled up.

Kanda glares at Lavi – which means, it is easier to do that, then explain what really happened after the comment about his nails.

“Kanda, why don’t you go to your room, have a nice hot cup of tea, and try to relax,” Lavi says, hoping to sooth his mood.

“Moron!” is all Kanda could come up with. He turns and walks away from Lavi, and continues heading towards his room. 

‘What am I going to say what Bean Sprout had done? For cryin’ out loud he _kissed_ my hand!’ Kanda thinks back to what had transpired between them. He had been aware Bean Sprout had been focused on something about him, but he just didn’t know what it was. 

At the time, he hadn’t given it a second thought. They had to sit beside each other, on the train, because there hadn’t been any other seat available. Kanda had been very aware of the Sprout’s body touching his from time to time with the swaying of the train. He found it had been distracting his thoughts.

He had told the stupid shit to stop touching him, but what had Bean Sprout used as his excuse? He had blamed the train. “I can’t help it if the train keeps swaying me.” ‘Excuses, what a whining fucking idiot he is.’

‘Hell, the moron still ended up touching my shoulder, because he had sat to damn close to me!’ Kanda bristles. Then he had thought if he leaned into Bean Sprout with a steady, firm touch rather than an on and off touch of their shoulders, he might have kept from noticing him so much.

By that point, he had been seething at the idiot, and pulled out a big, red apple he had in his pocket to eat. Unconsciously, he had rubbed the apple, almost caressed it, when Bean Sprout had suddenly turned in his seat to face him. He had grabbed his fingers and held them in his hands. He had fucking startled the shit out of him, and his mind needed time to register what had just happened.

What’s the stupid white hair brat say to him? He had to trim his nails because he had a one chipped. The moron, Bean Sprout, had told him by filing the dumb chip down he won’t get it snagged and end up ripping his nail. He had been so taken back that he called him a fucking idiot.

‘Strange, I can still feel Bean Sprout sensuously massaging my fingers … slowly bringing my hand to his silky, plush lips and kiss it.’ Kanda didn’t notice he is holding his breath, and his heart is beating a little faster as he thought back to what happened on the train.

Meanwhile, Allen paces back and forth in his room, going through his own torment of his actions on the train. ‘It’s Kanda’s fault I kissed his hand. I simply couldn’t help it.’

Damn, he remembers the train had kept swaying, making him off balance, so he kept touching Kanda’s shoulder. Then Allen wasn’t sure if the train or he had caused the swaying and the touching of their shoulders.

He had diverted his eyes down to keep from looking at him, but then he had noticed how lovely his hands were. Allen’s eyes had started outlining each finger, and he had been awed at how long and slender they were.

As Allen admired Kanda’s fingers, what did Kanda do? He had pulled out that bloody big, red apple! Allen had watched as he rubbed it with those long, slender fingers, sliding over and over and around and around caressing it.

Then Allen realized he had been in rhythm with Kanda caressing that apple, and it had bloody excited him. Somehow, Allen had to stop the jerk from those sensuous moves he had been doing with his hands to that apple. The jerk had driven him insane!

He had felt those damn caresses of Kanda’s hands, touching his body. What was he supposed to do to end that agony inside of him? Then, his eyes had caught the chipped nail. It had been a tiny chip, but it was a chip all the same. Aha! That’s it! 

Without thinking, he had quickly turned to face Kanda and grabbed his fingers to cease the caressing. He had told him about the chipped nail and the need to trim them. He couldn’t help himself as he started lightly massaging Kanda’s fingers, yes those soft, slender fingers that had felt like velvet under his own fingertips. 

Again, he couldn’t stop himself. He had wanted to feel those velvet fingers on his lips … he had lifted his hand … and kissed it! A flood of emotions had flowed through him as he felt Kanda’s soft, silky fingers on his lips. 

 _‘Wow_ , what _did_ happen to me back there?’

Komui calls Kanda and Allen to his office. 

“You both need to write your mission report and file it with me. It should have been done an hour ago. Both of you please sit over at the desk and put the report together,” Komui orders, the two young Exorcists.

“I can write it myself, I don’t need the Bean Sprout here,” Kanda huffs, hoping to keep Allen away from him.

“Sorry Kanda, but I want _both_ of you to put the report together,” Komui demands of them. 

‘When are these two going to recognize they want each other, so there can be peace again at headquarters,’ Komui’s thinking. ‘Now what could I do to accomplish an impossible feat such as this?’

Komui sits back in his chair to review the last two Exorcists reports. Timcanpy is resting on his desk as Allen and Kanda are struggling to get their report written.

“This is interesting,” Komui mutters to himself. Timcanpy flies over to sits on his shoulder making a few low clucking sounds. “Hmm, I like the way you’re thinking Tim. This could be an answer we’ve been looking for.”

Komui looks over at Kanda and Allen. ‘They are so funny. One watches the other until the other looks at him, and then looks away pretending he wasn’t looking. My, my, those two are more than ready to discover their true feelings for each other.’

Kanda and Allen work on their report, neither notices Komui and Timcanpy are observing them. Allen is getting bored. ‘Kanda’s right, he could have written the report himself,’ Allen’s thinking, wanting to leave Komui’s office. 

“Do you have any input you want me to add as I’m writing this up?” Kanda asks, a bored Allen. 

“No, nothing that stands out. Though, I will review it when you are done just to see if I need to add anything,” Allen perks up.   

“Fine”

Allen props his head up with one hand as he watches Kanda writing the report. Once again, Allen’s eyes travel down to focus on Kanda’s hands. 

‘His hands are so dainty.’ Allen’s eyes follow the slight arch of Kanda’s finger, lightly touching the top of the pen, and his thumb touching the side to steady it. There’s a curve to his hand where his three fingers curl inward as all the hand rests on its side, creating an impeccable display of elegance.

His writing style is strong with smooth, long strokes gliding across the page creating a masterpiece of letters forming words. His touch is not too heavy or light, as he leaves a firm dark flow of ink with no blotches or scribbling of his words.

Unconsciously, Allen’s drumming his fingers as his mind drifts with Kanda’s perfect hand.

 _“Thud!”_ a loud slap of Kanda’s hand over Allen’s drumming fingers. This woke Allen out of his day dreaming state with a start. 

“Ouch!” 

“Stop drumming your fingers, moron! I can’t concentrate with you doing that!” Kanda snaps, the drumming of Allen’s fingers, irritating him.   

Allen becomes aware not of the pain, but in those mere seconds of Kanda holding his hand down, his long, slender fingers attach to a warm, soft palm resting on top of his hand, giving an intimate feeling as tingling sensations flow through him.

Kanda also recognizes feelings flooding through him with his hand covering the white hair brat’s. He feels the warmth under his palm and the softest of Allen’s skin. ‘How small Bean Sprout’s hand is to mine, smaller, but with long, slender fingers and well groom nails.’

Quickly, Kanda removes his hand from over Allen’s as if it’s a hot burner. ‘What the heck is wrong with me? Where did those thoughts and feelings just come from?’ Without saying another word embarrassed, Kanda sits down to finish writing the report.

Komui and Timcanpy had been in deep thought as to their new discovery. The thud of Kanda slapping Allen’s hand had brought him back to them. The look in their eyes as awareness starts to peek through about each other is priceless.

Komui re-read the report on the Innocence brought in a few hours earlier. It lies in a lead case. The interesting asset of this Innocence’s is it makes people see the truth! This is what could be the answer to fully awakening Kanda and Allen’s true feelings for one another. Timcanpy is all for trying this.

Komui opens the case carefully to examine the Innocence. Timcanpy flies down and scoops up the Innocence into his mouth, knowing in doing so Kanda and Allen will discover the truth of their feelings for each other. 

Komui winks at Tim, “Stay with them at all times, Tim.”

Kanda and Allen walk up to the Chief’s desk. “Here’s our report. Now can we go our separate ways?” Kanda asks, irritated. 

“Well, not quite,” Komui starts, “It seems every time the two of you are on a mission, you both tend to fight each other more than the Akuma, even though you do get the job done well.”

“And the point is?” Kanda asks, annoyed with the Chief.

“Of course, your constant bickering and fighting between yourselves I have been aware of since the day you two met. I thought you both would have worked things out by now, but it appears you haven’t. It has come to a point that you both need to work out your differences,” Komui states. 

“So with that said, both of you are to stay with each other at all times. You will sleep in the same room, eat together, bathe together, and I’m going to send you both to a pottery class. This is not optional, it is a command. Of course, Timcanpy will also stay with both of you,” Komui finishes.

Both Allen and Kanda could only drop their jaws and stare in disbelief about what was just commanded of them. 

“You must be joking,” Kanda says, bluntly. 

“No Kanda I am not. This will start as of right now. You two can decide whose room you will sleep in. You are allowed to bring an extra mattress or a whole bed into the chosen room.

Oh, your pottery class starts tomorrow evening, please be there promptly. Do you have any questions? Good, we’ll check in later to see how things are progressing. You are both dismissed,” Komui says, his eyes reading the material in his hands, making it clear they are dismissed.

Allen and Kanda turn around and leave Komui’s office with Timcanpy following them. 

“It’s your fault we’re in this mess, Bean Sprout.” 

“Why is it my fault? You’re just as much to blame with all your grumbling.”

“Don’t start with me about that.” 

“Good, because we have to decide whose room we are sleeping in.” 

“Well, I’m not leaving my room, so I guess you will have to bunk with me.” 

“Fine by me, you wouldn’t like my room anyway.” 

“Why wouldn’t I?” 

“You’ll see as soon as we get there to bring my bed over to your room.”

“This is stupid. What does Komui think we’re going to do? Kiss and make up?”

Allen looks over at Kanda and raises an eyebrow to this comment.

Kanda regrets immediately what he had just said, “Shit, forget what I just said.”

Luckily, their rooms are not far from each other. Kanda could see what Allen had meant when he said he wouldn’t want to stay in his room – it’s overly messy and cluttered. Bringing over Allen’s bed and mattress hadn’t posed much of a problem and they set it up without any arguing. 

“Where the hell are you going?” Kanda demands to know, as Allen starts to leave the room.

“I need to bring over some clothing. I’m sure Komui won’t mind a minute of separation,” Allen says, sarcastically. 

Timcanpy, who is sitting on Allen’s shoulder, pulls hard on Allen’s hair and makes his clucking sounds.

“Stop it Tim! That hurts _. Okay_ , Kanda will come with me.”

Kanda stands in front of Allen, arms crossing over his chest, with a smirk on his face.

“Wipe that stupid smirk off your face Kanda.” 

“It’s just funny how you will have Timcanpy keeping you in check through all this,” Kanda gives a low chuckle. 

Tim flies off Allen’s shoulder and over to Kanda’s, picking up his strands of hair and yanking it hard to show he is watching Kanda as well.

“Ouch!” 

“I guess he will be keeping an eye on the both of us,” Allen says, with a grin on his face. 

“Wipe that damn grin off your face, Bean Sprout!”

They both head for Allen’s room to pick up some clothing. Kanda pulls up a chair and sits down with Timcanpy on his shoulder while Allen pulls clothing from his drawers and closet. He decides he might as well change into clean clothes before they head back to Kanda’s room.

Allen is caught up in his own thoughts and forgets about Kanda sitting in the room. He whips off his shirt and looks for a clean one in the closet. Donning his clean shirt, not buttoning it, he pulls his pants and briefs off. He pulls out the top drawer to retrieve his briefs, then the second one he pulls out a pair of pants.

He slides into his briefs and pants leaving the pants undone. Buttoning up his shirt he tucks it into his pants and fastens them. Picking up his belt from the top of the dresser, he pulls it through the belt loops and buckles it.

Through all this, Kanda couldn’t take his eyes from Bean Sprout. Mesmerized, he watches as the Sprout undresses and dresses in front of him. 

Without his shirt, he bares strong chest muscles, tight abs and a slim waist. When he takes his pants and briefs off, his thigh muscles are tight and strong, leading down to well sculptured legs and feet. Bean Sprout bends over to pull on his briefs showing his firm tight buttocks muscles.

Slowly, he buttons his shirt with slender flexible fingers. He buttons, one by one, covering up his tight abs then his strong chest. His hand slid down inside his pants to tuck the shirt in which has a sensual feel to the act of doing so.

“Kanda are you alright? You have a strange look on your face,” Allen says, cocking his head to one side. 

Kanda snaps himself out of this ecstasy of watching Bean Sprout. ‘ _Wow_! What the fuck just happen? I think I must be losing my mind, Bean Sprout excites me? How utterly ridiculous!’

“I’m _fine_ … just tired, are you finished yet, so we can get back to my room?” 

“Yeah, sure I’m done here. I’m pretty exhausted too after traveling all day.”

They walk back to Kanda’s room to turn in for the night, their first night together sleeping in the same room. Timcanpy settles down for the night, and Allen falls asleep immediately from the exhausting day.

Allen awakes very early in the morning. It’s still dark and he is disoriented as to where he is. He lies quietly, listening, and then remembers when he hears Kanda’s even breathing. He lays a few feet away from him, and allows his eyes to become accustom to the darkness. 

Turning onto his stomach he looks over at Kanda’s still body, lying on his side with his long, black hair partially covering his shoulder, flowing down the side of the bed.

‘He is quite handsome, yet beautiful at the same time. Sleeping he is not irritating, but pleasant to look at. His face is calm and peaceful not scrunched up like it is most of the time. I have never seen Kanda look so tranquil before – it’s nice.

I would like to go over and run my fingers along the side of his face, to feel the softest of his skin.’ A moan escapes Allen’s throat as he realizes he has been aroused by looking and thinking about Kanda. ‘ _I’m_ _insane!’_

“Are you okay Bean Sprout? You’re not sick are you?” 

‘Hmm, it sounds as if Kanda’s concerned for me,’ muses Allen. “I’m okay Kanda, it was a dream. Now I can’t sleep is all,” he lies, to cover the sound of his moan. “I hope you can go back to sleep.”

“It’s early, but this is close enough to the time I get up to go out to practice anyway.” 

Kanda sits up in bed and rubs his eyes. His hair is messy, but looks beautiful. ‘I want to climb into bed with him and stroke his long, black hair and … _Yikes!_ … I’m _definitely_ insane.’

Spending the day together had proved it is possible for them to have a decent conversation now and then – at least more than they ever had in the past. When evening comes they head for their pottery class. 

Of course, Kanda and Allen’s pottery wheels are beside each other. Timcanpy settles on the floor between them. The Innocence seems to be able to radiate for quite a distance. 

Now, it’s not like this is the first time either of them have come to this class, it’s just Allen had never been very good at it and Kanda … well, he excels at the pottery wheel. 

Wetting their clay, both of them start their wheels to work at forming the clay. Allen is having difficulty getting the clay to form upwards and straight without it eventually falling over.

Kanda chances a quick glance to see how he is doing. Obviously not well. ‘He seems to be struggling with forming the clay. Oh well, he’ll get it.’ Kanda goes back to concentrating on his own work.

Allen pats his clay into a mass and places it back on the center of the wheel, wetting the clay he starts spinning again. His eyes roam over to Kanda to observe how he works his clay and keeps it together. 

Kanda is forming the inside of a pot. His hands are wet and muddy as they slide up and down inside forming a wall of clay. Moving his hands to the outside walls, his long, slender fingers, lightly, yet firmly, clasp onto the clay as thin, wet mud eases through his fingers caressing the outside walls. His thumbs move up and down to add an indentation to the clay.

Allen sighs at the sight he is watching. Not really paying attention to what he is doing, Allen adds a  
little more water to wet his clay and loses control of his mud.

Kanda finishes his pot and sits back to admire his work when mud comes flying from Allen’s wheel, splattering him. 

“Hey, idiot, watch what you’re doing!” Kanda snaps, at the Sprout. 

“I’m sorry, I lost control of the clay and …” Allen didn’t finish when he sees the look on Kanda’s face, ‘that’s not a smirk, is he laughing at me?’

Realizing Allen needs some guidance on how to form the clay, Kanda, suddenly gets up startling Allen and sits behind him on the bench. Timcanpy flies up to Kanda’s shoulder for a better look and smiles. 

He starts the wheel putting his arms around Allen. Taking Allen’s hands, Kanda places them under his own. Mud covers their hands as Kanda guides Allen’s on the clay to start forming it. Like magic Kanda’s helping him form a pot of his own!

Together their hands caress the clay creating a wet slippery feeling between their hands and fingers. The smooth gliding of their hands … the pressure of their bodies touching … the wet, musky smell of clay in the air … they move in rhythm together. The finish product is a beautiful sight to look at.

Kanda flows with his art work in an unconscious state of mind. Suddenly, he’s aware at how aroused he is and quickly removes himself from behind Allen wondering, ‘what the fuck had caused me to do what I just did!’ He didn’t want to think about the fact that he might actually enjoy, or even like Allen — _Never!’_

Allen is in a daze, both from Kanda’s closeness, and the feel of their hands as they had formed the pot together. When Kanda had quickly removed himself from behind him he left a cold draft instead of the warmth his body had emitted. 

“It’s time to go, Bean Sprout,” Kanda says, his face flush. 

Kanda has a hard time looking at Allen because he didn’t trust himself at the moment. This is confusing his mind with his body’s betrayal. 

Allen could only nod, he felt faint and dizzy from what had just occurred. It felt like his brain couldn’t catch up with the feelings his body’s experiencing.

“Are you ready, Bean Sprout?” 

“Yes,” comes out a whisper from Allen, he stands up. 

“You don’t look very …” Kanda starts to say, when Allen faints and Kanda catches him in his arms.

Allen wakes up with a cold, wet cloth on his forehead. Kanda and Timcanpy are sitting on his bed looking at him. 

“Well, you are alive. I was beginning to wonder if you were going to wake up,” Kanda says, watching Allen’s bewilderment.

“What happened? I remember standing up and then blackness,” Allen says, trying to remember what had taken place. 

“That about sums it up … you fainted. You know, I did ask you this morning if you were all right, and you said yes,” Kanda states, matter-of-factly.

Allen could only blush at the comment. “How did I get back to your room?” 

“I carried you back here.” 

“That’s quite far to carry me,” Allen comments. 

“You know, you are not _that_ heavy,” Kanda says flatly, his dark blue eyes staring at Allen, “and I couldn’t just leave you there, moron.”

“Look, I brought up some soup and bread, so you could get something into your stomach. I thought maybe you hadn’t eaten enough at dinner which might have caused you to faint. Even though you eat more than any normal person does,” Kanda dryly replies, holding the tray.

Allen would have commented back, but the smell of the soup stops him. “Thanks Kanda.” 

“It’s nothing. I didn’t want a dead body in my room,” he says, with sarcasm.

After Allen finishes the soup and bread he feels a lot better.

“Did that help at all?” he asks, still sitting on Allen’s bed. 

“Yes, I feel much better now.” ‘How embarrassing it is to become so weak in front of Kanda of all people!’

“Good, I’m calling it a night. Sleep will be good for you,” Kanda says, as he rose from the bed, taking the tray and sitting it on the table. 

“Hey, wait a minute, how did I get into my night clothes?” Allen asks, looking over at Kanda.

“I took the liberty of changing you out of your muddy, wet clothes into those,” Kanda says, glancing over at Allen. 

“Oh,” is all Allen could say, blushing. 

He stands looking at him, thinking, ‘Bean Sprout had me scared there for a while. I had been afraid I might have to call Komui to check him when he wasn’t coming to. It must have been the lack of food that caused him to faint.’ 

Kanda remembers undressing him for bed. He had enjoyed removing his clothes, slowly, his fingers grazing his soft skin, and then gazing upon his naked body – he has a beautiful body. Tim had sat on the bed observing Kanda at the time, cocking his little head, side to side, with amusement.

 ‘I don’t understand why it was so difficult for me to pull my eyes from his sleek, tempting body and dress him. Maybe I’m sick too and just don’t know it,’ Kanda’s thinking, as he gets into bed to retire for the night.

The next morning, light filters through the thin curtains over the windows. Allen slowly opens his eyes, ‘did I sleep late?’

He looks over to Kanda, who is propped up on pillows, eyes closed, and in his kimono. His left leg is bent and exposed where his kimono has slipped away.

 _‘Wow_ , what strong, firm thigh muscles and his legs are well shaped and …’ Kanda interrupts his thoughts. 

“So, you’re awake at last. I guess you needed the sleep. You slept soundly last night.” 

“I did? Did you check on me last night?” Allen asks, shock showing on his face.

“Of course, I wanted to make sure you were alright, so I wouldn’t have to explain why I had a corpse in my room,” Kanda scoffs, with a hint of sarcasm, as he peeks open one eye to look over at Allen. 

‘I swore I just saw a smile on Kanda’s face. Can’t be, Kanda never smiles.’

“I would like to go take a hot bath this morning. Of course, I can’t do that without you with me.” 

“That’s okay a hot bath might be good for me.” 

“I agree the hot water will pull out the impurities from your body.” 

‘Whatever that means,’ Allen rolls his eyes.

Kanda is hoping they could be in the same bath, but far apart from one another. He didn’t trust himself with what has been happening to him physical when he is around Allen.

They enter the bathing area. The room is warm and moist from the hot pools steam rising from the water.  Different fragrances fill the air, a mixture of a clean spicy scent mingling with a soothing, sweet scent wafts up as they inhale the warm, moist air.

The, fairly large room is already filled with others using it. Looking over the pool of hot water, there is only one spot open which will accommodate the both of them. Luckily, they would sit across from one another and not beside each other.

Without looking at the other, they quickly get into the pool of hot water and sit down while Timcanpy settles down near Allen. Allen closes his eyes as he leans back against the wall of the ceramic bath and sinks until the hot water is up to his neck.

He peeks open an eye to see what Kanda’s doing. Kanda is, also, leaning back against the wall except his arms rests on top of the bath area, his head hanging slightly back, sitting half out of the water and looks relaxed.

No stress shows upon his face. His facial features have softened, they are not tight and taunt like when he is angry. Long, black hair is pinned up with loose strands draping down the sides of his beautiful face and his long, sleek swan-like neck flows into strong muscular shoulders. 

Biceps’ bulge with firm, arm muscles that if you squeezed them they would be a solid mass. On his firm left breast, the “Om” looking tattoo with symbols circling it flows over part of his chest. Ah, yes his chest – broad and powerfully built to wield his anti-Akuma sword with strength and gracefulness. 

‘His abdomen muscles seem to ripple down to his stomach and then down to … well only ones imagination could … Shit! What am I thinking! I have to get these thoughts out of my head. These thoughts could only lead to trouble!’

Allen quickly sits up having his upper part of his body out of the water, and puts his arms up on top of the bath area. Oh no, he’s exciting me again! Timcanpy knowing he has completed one part of his mission flies over to Kanda’s side to sit. 

“Traitor,” Allen mumbles to Tim.

Kanda could feel Allen’s eyes on him and had been getting nervous wondering what Allen could be up to. Timcanpy flies over and lands next to him. 

“Well, hello Tim. Coming over to my side now? Guess he wants better company,” Kanda says, with a smirk.

Allen glares directly at Kanda and with disgust at Tim, merely saying, “Humph!” then lifts his chin to look the other way – away from Kanda’s body. Though, Allen could feel Kanda’s eyes on him.

‘Bean Sprouts eyes, they’re a clear silvery color with … what is that expression on his face anyway? Did I just see lust in Bean Sprout’s eyes?’ Kanda shakes his head to clear it. ‘I’m thinking too hard.’

When Allen lifts his firm chin and turns away, Kanda notices his well shaped nose. ‘He’s biting his lip, those soft silky lips of his. I can only imagine what they would feel like on my lips. Would they feel the same as they did on my hand? There I go again. I have to get control of myself!’

But Kanda could not stop his eyes from roaming back to Allen. 

Allen’s arms are pulled back resting on the top of the bath – opening up his strong, firm chest.  ‘What would it feel like to have Bean Sprout’s bare chest against mine and have those open arms wrap around me in an embrace? That would mean his firm abdomen muscles would press against my own firm –. Yikes! Where _are_ these thoughts coming from?’

Kanda doesn’t realize his gazes at Allen’s body results in “hungry” eyes directed at Allen. Kanda has to control his thoughts of possibly devouring Allen right there. The throbbing pain coming from below indicates he needs a very cold shower. Kanda stands up quickly, wraps his towel around his waist, exactly at the same time Allen stands up and did the same thing.

“I need a cold shower I’m too hot,” Kanda says, as he’s getting out of the water. 

“I’m getting out. I’m hot and need a cold shower, too,” Allen says, quickly wrapping a towel around his waist.

Tim’s enjoying this far too much, and is feeling pretty playful right about now. This is a golem who has a mind of his own. The bathing area is empty now, except for the two of them. As they both scramble for the showers Tim trips them up. 

They tumble to the floor, towels coming unwrapped and falling off as Kanda lands on top of Allen. Their hot chests come together both realizing their aroused state. Their faces are too close to each other which results in lips and tongues coming together hungrily. As quickly as they came together is how quickly they pull apart once they realize what had just happened.

They both get up and rush to the cold showers not mentioning what had transpired between them. Timcanpy watches from the side lines, chuckling to himself, and flies away to report to Komui with this newest update. 

“Well, well – I see it is working Tim - great job. We are so close to pushing them over the edge. I’m not going to let these two separate until they realize how much they want one another,” Komui says, with a smile to Tim. Komui’s enjoying this match making as much as Timcanpy.

“Tim, go tell Kanda and Allen I want them to see them in the library, now,” Komui orders the golden golem, having something in mind for the two potential lovers.

Kanda and Allen arrive at the library where Komui wants to see them. They have been trying to dance around the subject of what had happened in the bath which has made it awkward being together. 

Komui makes sure the library is vacated for only them. They walk in reporting to Komui … careful not to look at one another.

“Thank you for coming,” Komui greets the two young teens.

“Did we have a choice in the matter?” Kanda grumbles.

“No, you didn’t. Why, I have brought both of you here is to look up reference material I will need for my research tomorrow.” 

Komui goes over what he wants them to locate. He gives them a list and expects they would be here most of the night, if not all night. Kanda and Allen protest. 

Kanda mutters to himself, “I’ll just leave.” 

“There will be no leaving, either of you, is that clear?” the Chief orders. “It’s not that I don’t trust you, but I am going to lock the door for the night.” 

Groans come from the both of them, mostly because they didn’t know if they could trust themselves with each other.

After Komui leaves, they try to keep everything business like. They sit down to discuss how they should begin to organize the material to be looked up, and how to distribute the work. Allen always bores with details like this, and Timcanpy happily rests on the table between them.

Allen’s eyes have been on Kanda nodding and agreeing with him. Until he starts noticing the tight sleeveless, deep V, in the front of the shirt Kanda’s wearing, showing his bulging bicep muscles and part of his broad chest. 

‘ _WOW_ , those tight pants cling to his perfectly formed lower body. The pants ride low on his waist with a big belt buckle. It’s enticing the way they form around his buttocks and thighs …’

“Are you listening to me Bean Sprout?”

Blushing, Allen manages a yes answer. ‘This is going to be a long night,’ Allen’s thinking, rolling his eyes. 

“Here Bean Sprout, look over this material and see if you have any questions,” Kanda says, frustrated. 

‘Why did he have to wear that sleeveless mock turtleneck? It clings to his firm chest and then smoothly tucks into his form fitting pants, y _ikes_ those pants.’ Kanda has to take a mental note that he isn’t panting right about now.

They both took their lists and head for their section. ‘Maybe I can make it through the night if I just stay in my own little area and not see Kanda in those tight clinging clothes,’ Allen is thinking, as Tim follows him back to his section of the library. 

Things are going along fine until Allen cannot reach one of the books. He leans the ladder against the bookcase, but even with the ladder Allen’s arms could not reach it.

“Great … I’ll have to ask Kanda for his help,” Allen mutters, under his breath. 

“Kanda, I can’t reach one of the books. My arms are too short even on the ladder,” Allen gives a shout, over the bookcases. 

Kanda comes around the corner; blood drains out from Allen’s face as he watches Kanda walk up the aisle to where he is standing, strutting in those tight pants … Allen gulps.

“Ah … the ladder isn’t very stable … either,” Allen stutters, trying not to drool down the front of his shirt.

“Okay, let me give it a try. Bean Sprout, hold the ladder from underneath, that way you will have the bookcase to your back if you need to steady yourself.”

Allen goes under the ladder to steady it. Kanda checks to see how stable the ladder is, seems okay to him. He starts up the ladder, carefully getting as high as he needs to before reaching for the book. He leans his body forward into the ladder, his belt buckle is right there in front of Bean Sprout’s face. Not a good idea.

Everything is quiet at first and then there is a tinkling of a belt buckle, zip of a zipper, a book being dropped to the floor and a moan from Kanda. Kanda practical falls off the ladder, grabbing Allen as they land on the floor. 

There are sounds of belt buckles jingling and moans.

“Ouch, be careful …”

“You don’t need to take my hair along with my turtleneck.” 

“Look you’re the one who started this, so shut up Bean Sprout and enjoy it.” 

You could hear the slurping of kisses and a lot of movement happening on the floor, then sounds of panting, grunting and …

“Ha … ha … haaa … ah … ah …”

“Ah … Ah … Kanda I’m going to … a _hhh_ …”

“Ah … Bean …. Sprout …. _ahhh_ …” There is silence for a period of time. 

“Let’s go over on the sofa, Kanda,” Allen whispers, loudly. 

“I’ll agree to that,” Kanda says, as they both rush to the sofa.

Komui’s outside the door listening to the sounds coming from within the library. ‘They finally did it.’  Komui’s happy with himself, he smiles and walks away to leave the two alone for the rest of the night. 

 


End file.
